1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to computer systems, and more specifically relates to an apparatus and method for switching input devices between multiple computer workstations.
2. Background Art
As technology keeps increasing and businesses become more integrated, a computer user may utilize two or three different workstations at a time to bring up the various applications that are needed for the job. For example, a workstation running the Linux operating system may be needed for a Linux application, and a workstation running the Windows XP operating system may be needed for a Windows application. One problem, though, with utilizing multiple workstations is finding the space needed for each workstations' devices, such as mice, keyboards, and displays.
In order to deal with the spacing issue of multiple workstations, a conventional keyboard, video and mouse (KVM) switching device may be used to switch input devices of the KVM between multiple workstations. As seen in FIG. 1, a conventional multiple workstation system 100 includes at least two workstations, workstation 120 and workstation 122, and a KVM switching device 130. KVM switching device 130 allows the replacement of multiple displays, keyboards, and mice normally associated with each workstation with a single display 124, keyboard 126 and mouse 128, which are connected to KVM switching device 130. KVM switching device 130 routes signals from the input devices (i.e., keyboard 126 and mouse 128) to one of workstations 120 and 122 through a manual switching action, such as a mechanical pushbutton 132. In a first state, KVM switching device 120 routes the signals from display 124, keyboard 126, and mouse 128 to workstation 120. When the pushbutton 132 is pressed, KVM switching device 130 changes to a second state, and routes the signals from display 124, keyboard 126, and mouse 128 to workstation 122. Thus, display 124, keyboard 126 and mouse 128 may be used with either workstation 120 or workstation 122, depending upon the state of KVM switching device 130 as determined by pushbutton 132.
Although this solution reduces the area needed to set up multiple workstations, a conventional KVM may only view the data of one workstation at a time since only one display is utilized. Critical information may be missed from one workstation when working with the other workstation. Furthermore, routing the signals of the input devices of the KVM through a manual means, such as a mechanical pushbutton, may be an inconvenience when one is involved in one's work.
FIG. 2 illustrates another prior art multiple workstation system 200 wherein signals from keyboard 126A and mouse 128A are switched between a workstation 220 and a workstation 240 through an ethernet switch 230. A display 222, keyboard 126A and mouse 128A are connected to workstation 220, and a display 242, keyboard 126B and mouse 128B are connected to workstation 240. Workstation 220 and workstation 240 are connected to ethernet switch 230 through ethernet cables 234 and 236, respectively. In this system 200, workstation 220 and workstation 240 are required to be on the network and thus are connected to internet 270 through ethernet switch 230, site LAN 250 and WAN/LAN Router 260. A server/client relationship is developed between workstation 220 (i.e., server workstation) and workstation 240 (i.e., client workstation) and keyboard 126A and mouse 128A of server workstation 220 may be used to operate both workstations in system 200 when connected to the network. Both mice, 128A and 128B, and keyboards, 126A and 126B, are necessary, though, to initially connect across the LAN to communicate with the other workstation.
Although data from both workstations may be viewed at the same time for system 200, the problem with the required area needed to set up the multiple workstations still exists since both keyboards and mice are necessary for system 200. Furthermore, since system 200 requires Ethernet switch 230, which is exposed to and used by the site LAN, speed, security and network access become an issue. That is, the network packets used to communicate between internet 270 and workstation 220 are slower than a hardwire connection; the security of workstation 220 and workstation 240 can be compromised when connected to site LAN 250 without a knowledge of setting up security; and either one or both of the workstations may not have access to, or are incompatible to an Ethernet connection.
Although signals of the input devices may be switched between multiple workstations in the prior art, the problems still exist of either manually switching input devices between multiple workstations and limiting viewing of the workstations' data, or jeopardizing security, accessibility and space of the multiple workstations. Without a way to solve these problems, multiple workstation users will continue to suffer from the inconvenience of using multiple sets of interface devices to productively access multiple workstations.